La protegeré
by Meii-Sagara
Summary: Short de Ichi&Hime. Orihime esta enamorada Ichigo de quien hablan todos pestes. Ése mismo dia, es atacada por unos monstruos e Ichigo va a salvarla en forma de shinigami... R&R!


_Orihime Inoue andaba como de costumbre por las calles de Karakura hacia el instituto. Hoy entraban dos horas mas tarde puesto que iban a hacer algo especial, según la profesora. No sabia que era y eso le hacia tener emoción de empezar el día. Quería entrar cuanto antes para ver si Ichigo Kurosaki había ido ese día a la escuela. Ese chico era de quien estaba enamorada y no podía olvidar desde hacia hablado en pocas ocasiones, si se ponía a pensar, en dos y solo para disculparse, algo que le avergonzaba tremendamente. Hablaban pestes de él, pero eso a ella no le importaba pues ya lo había visto varias veces haciendo buenas acciones en la calle. _

_-Buenos días, Orihime. – sonrió su mejor amiga._

_-Buenos días, Tatsuki-chan. – sonríe feliz. - ¿Te has conseguido enterar de lo que iremos a hacer hoy? _

_-La profesora se volvió loca, solo de eso. – bromeó._

_-Miren, ahí van… - susurraban las chicas de los alrededores de ambas. _

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un tío tan normal como ese? – suspiró la karateka. _

_-¿Quién es quien lo acompaña, Tatsuki-chan? – se interesó la pelinaranja._

_-Ah, es Rukia Kuchiki, algunos dicen que es como su guardaespaldas y otros dicen que es su novia…van siempre juntos a todas partes. – le informó._

_-Ah. – pudo decir de su boca mirando a ambos como entraban con la cara de pocos amigos al instituto. _

_-No entiendo porque tanto cuchicheo de esos dos. – murmuró Tatsuki. – Bueno, ¿vamos Orihime? De repente te paraste._

_-S-si, claro. – respondió corriendo al lado de su amiga. _

_Ambas entraron a clase y dejaron las mochilas al lado de la mesa. Orihime no pudo evitar mirar hacia su lado izquierdo de reojo observando al pelinaranja apoyado en la mesa de la chica y hablando con ella. De verdad parecían muy cercanos…_

_La profesora de Geografía, entró por la puerta con cara de mal humor. No parecía el día de hacerle gracias por lo que todos fueron educados. Se sentaron en su asiento y se mantuvieron callados._

_-Bien, quiero que para mañana me entreguéis un trabajo. Todos se miraron y después la visión regresó a la profesora. – Haré las parejas al azar, espero que me lo entreguen todos, porque si no…suspenderán hasta Septiembre. _

_-Eso es un injusticia, sensei. – respondió un chico._

_-Silencio. – ordenó. – Nada de quejas. Veamos… _

_La mujer se puso sus gafas en la nariz y empezó a juntar a los alumnos. Cuando nombró a Orihime, el nombre que le acompañaba era…Ichigo Kurosaki. Todos se le quedaron mirando a la chica quien se quedó con los ojos en forma de plato. ¿Por qué justamente de toda la clase tenia que ser él? ¿Ese chico que sin apenas conocerlo le movía su corazón a mil? Pensaba que se moriría esa misma tarde…_

_-¡Profesora! – hablo Tatsuki._

_-Silencio. – ordenó nuevamente. – Me da igual que no os gusten las parejas, trabajareis así y se acabó. Ahora por favor, empezad a juntaros en parejas como dije que voy a daros vuestro tema. _

_Todos empezaron a intercambiar sus mesas y sillas para sentarse con su compañero de trabajo. Rukia se sentó con Sado y Tatsuki con Ishida. Orihime andó hasta la mesa de Ichigo y se sentó a su lado nerviosa. _

_-Bu-buenos días…Ichigo-san…_

_-Buenos días. – respondió con naturalidad. – Llámame solo Ichigo, si quieres._

_-¡Ah! ¡N-No podría! – se puso colorada. – Si es así, mejor…Ichigo…kun…_

_-Como quieras. – suspiró poniendo sus manos en la nuca y mirando por la ventana de reojo. - ¿Dónde lo haremos? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?_

_-¿Eh? – aquello le llego a oídos de Tatsuki quien se levantó de golpe y corrió a pegarle un puñetazo a Ichigo. - ¡¿Pero quien te has creído que eres estúpido pervertido!? _

_-¡Arisawa! ¡Kurosaki! – les llamó la atención la profesora._

_-Tatsuki-chan. – dijo apenada la pelinaranja._

_-¡Ichigo! – Rukia corrió a por el muchacho. _

_-Estoy bien. – respondió a la chica limpiándose la poca sangre que le salía del labio. – Tú, la marimacho, no me vuelvas a pegar. – su mirada era fría como el hielo. _

_-¡No te le acerques ni un pelo a Orihime! – le advirtió._

_-¡Vosotros dos! – gritó la profesora. – Vengan conmigo. _

_Tatsuki e Ichigo salieron de allí. Tatsuki mandaba miradas de odio al joven mientras que éste ni se inmutaba y seguía con su mirada fría y su cara de pocos amigos._

_-Dile a tu amiguita que no vaya golpeando a la gente así como así. – advirtió la pelo negro._

_-Gomenasai… - se disculpó la chica. – E-Esto yo…_

_-Orihime ¿cierto? – preguntó la chica con una mirada mas normal. _

_-H-Hai. – asintió._

_-Yo soy Rukia, aun no habíamos hablado de frente._

_-Cierto. – sonrió. – Siempre andas con Ichigo-kun de un lado para otro. – le costó decir así su nombre por lo que lo dijo un poco mas bajó que lo demas._

_Rukia sonrió asintiendo. Como si algo que hubiera dicho le hubiera hecho pensar algo. Orihime la miró algo confusa, pero sin atreverse a preguntar._

_-Nos vemos después, entonces. – se despidió acercándose de nuevo al lado de Sado._

_La clase terminó y mientras todos recogían, Ichigo y Tatsuki aparecieron. Ichigo se acercó a Rukia directamente y e susurró algo mientras que Tatsuki cogió su mochila y salió de la clase sin decir nada más. Orihime, confusa y sorprendida, corrió tras ella parándola del brazo._

_-¿Qué paso, Tatsuki-chan? – preguntó. - ¿Te han castigado?_

_-No, tranquila. – respondió._

_-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mas preocupada aun al ver el rostro de la chica. - ¿Ha pasado algo…?_

_-No es nada, Orihime. No te preocupes… _

_-Tatsuki-chan. – le apretó un poco el brazo. – No me ocultes cosas, onegai._

_-Ten cuidado, con esos dos. – miró detrás suya._

_Orihime miró de reojo a quienes tenía detrás, aunque ya se lo había imaginado. Eran Rukia y Ichigo. Miró más confundida a su amiga. ¿Por qué tenia que tener cuidado con ellos dos? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? _

_-¿Te vas? _

_-No me siento muy bien. – respondió._

_-Quédate conmigo, onegai. – suplicó. – Tengo miedo de quedarme a solas con él, Tatsuki-chan, onegai._

_-Demo… - miró hacia atrás y vio como Ichigo las miraba desde lejos. – Hai, vayamos a la siguiente clase juntas. – sonrió._

_-Hai. – entraron en clase y tomaron las cosas de Orihime. _

_Rukia e Ichigo estaban en la puerta de la siguiente clase, Rukia a la izquierda e Ichigo a la derecha. Primero entró Tatsuki, y cuando iba a entrar Orihime. Ichigo le tomó del brazo. _

_-Orihime ¿podemos hablar? _

_-Ah, este… - dijo nerviosa._

_-Esta conmigo, Kurosaki. – respondió Tatsuki a la defensiva, soltando la mano de Ichigo del brazo de esta._

_-Arisawa, solo quiero hablar con ella._

_-Y está conmigo ahora mismo, así que búscate otro momento._

_-Um, como quieras. – suspiró. - ¿Después de esta clase?_

_-Conmigo. – contestó Tatsuki._

_-¿A la hora del patio?_

_-Con las chicas._

_-¿A la siguiente hora? _

_-Conmigo. _

_-¿En mi casa cuando el trabajo? – sonrió satisfecho._

_-¡¿Cómo?! – Tatsuki se levantó para golpearlo pero Orihime se puso en medio con los brazos estirados hacia derecha e izquierda. – Orihime…_

_-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó._

_-En privado._

_-Lo que tengas que decir, lo dices a la cara. – respondió Tatsuki._

_-¿Por qué no te callas un rato? – intervino Rukia. – Si quieres pelea, yo te la daré ¿sabes?_

_-Nada de peleas. – respondió Orihime. – Espera un momento, Tatsuki-chan, enseguida regreso._

_-Ten cuidado. – observando como salían y mirando a Rukia indiferente._

_-¿Por qué no les dejas un rato? _

_-¿Por qué la buscáis de repente tanto?_

_-Eso no te importa. _

_-Si me importa._

_-Es un tema entre ellos dos, así que no te metas._

_-Orihime no tiene nada que ver con un tipo así. _

_-Tu si, por eso intentas alejarla de él ¿no es así?_

_-¿Cómo? – se sorprendió. - ¿Qué sabes tu…de eso? _

_-Todo. _

_-Maldita…_

_-Solo la va a proteger, así que deja de preocuparte. Tu y yo sabemos que Ichigo es pura apariencia…¿me equivoco?_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has dicho que se llaman?_

_-Hollow. – repitió._

_-¿Y dices que han estado apareciendo a mi alrededor y que tu me has estado salvando de ellos durante estos últimos meses._

_-Así es. _

_-No creo en cuentos de ese estilo, pero tal vez haciendo un libro… _

_-¡No es una broma! – le cogió de los hombros y la llevo hasta la pared. - ¡No podría mentirte! – se mordió el labio inferior. – Créeme._

_-Ichigo-kun, no existen monstruos en este mundo y menos que ataquen a…_

_-Los hay, y van a por ti._

_-P-Pero eso es…_

_-¿Imposible? Yo también lo pensé al principio, pero son demasiados en pocos meses…_

_-¿Y como es que solo tu puedes verlos? ¿Por qué yo no me he enterado? ¿Y por que no te he visto cuando me salvabas? _

_-Bueno eso es porque… - empezó a pensar si en decirle esa parte o no. La miró y vio la mirada preguntona de la ojigris y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. – Eso no importa. – dijo al fin._

_La profesora justo en ese momento salió de la puerta de al lado y los vio en aquella posición…un poco incorrecta. Los miró fijamente e Ichigo se separó de inmediato. Entró en clase sin decir nada mas seguida de Orihime quien estaba nerviosa y confusa por lo dicho del joven._

_-¿Qué queria? – preguntó._

_-Me dijo cosas raras. – suspiró la pelinaranja. _

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-Pues… _

_-¡Inoue! ¡Silencio! – dijo la profesora. _

_-Si. – agachó la cabeza avergonzada. _

_-¿Se lo has dicho? – escribió Rukia en su cuaderno y pasándoselo a Ichigo quien estaba a su lado._

_-Si. – respondió él. – Pero no me ha creído._

_-Era obvio. _

_-Que ánimos._

_-Los de siempre._

_-Siempre me ayudas cuando lo necesito ¿eh?_

_-Oh, vamos si no puedes protegerla a ella ¿Qué más da todo?_

_-Gracias, simpática._

_-De nada. – hizo una cara de conejo sonriente._

_Las clases terminaron como de costumbre. Ichigo se acercó por última vez a Orihime para darle la dirección de su casa y a la hora que quedaban. Como estaba todo bien, cada uno ando hacia su casa. Tatsuki, como siempre, acompañó un trozo a su amiga. _

_Orihime llegó a casa y saludó a su hermano difunto. Dejó las cosas encima de su cama y se sentó en su pequeña mesa del salón. No paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el pelinaranja, todo aquello de los Hollow y que iban a por ella…¿seria cierto? Si era así…¿Qué forma tenían esos monstruos? Empezó a pensar en cosas que jamás había pensado, cuando de repente, la pared se rompió por un golpe. Asustada se arrinconó en la pared. No podía ver a nadie y no hacia viento ¿Qué había pasado?_

_-¿Qué esta pasando? – se preguntó asustada._

_Notó como algo le cogía del cuello y le apretaba dejándola sin aire. Sin duda, era algo que quería matarla. _

_-Ho-Hollow… - pensó la chica estremeciéndose de dolor. – Ichigo-kun…_

_Recordó lo que le había dicho y con el tono que se lo había dicho. Ahora podía creerle…no era ninguna historia, era la realidad. _

_-¡Ichigo! – Rukia se paró en seco y miró su 'móvil'_

_-¿Un Hollow? – preguntó el chico. _

_-Si. _

_-¿Dónde?_

_-En… - sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - ¡En casa de Orihime! _

_-¡Joder! – gritó saliendo de su cuerpo él mismo pero vestido de negro y con una enorme espada._

_Orihime voló por la casa aterrizando parándose contra la pared. Poco a poco, la chica iba viendo la forma del Hollow, puesto que tenia fuerza espiritual dentro de ella y ahora, creía en ellos. _

_-¿Eso es…un hollow? – sorprendida al ver al monstruo negro y con mascara blanca. _

_-¡Muere! – gritó el hollow mientras su enorme mano iba a atacar a Orihime._

_Ésta muerta del miedo, no podía moverse, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que algo o alguien…le salvara._

_Alguien entró dando un gritó de rabia. Después de aquel grito, el hollow gritó también y Orihime abrió los ojos viendo delante de ella a Ichigo con una espada. _

_-¿Ichigo…kun? – preguntó._

_-Siento el retraso. _

_-Iie… - susurró. _

_-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡No te le acerques ni un pelo más! – Orihime miró sorprendida al chico y vio como se lanzaba a atacarla para atravesarle con la espada. _

_-¡Orihime! – Rukia había llegado hasta donde ella estaba. - ¿Estas herida? – se agachó a su lado._

_-No, estoy bien. – respondió. - ¿Tu también puedes…?_

_-Si. _

_-¿Pero…? – miró a Ichigo descolocada. Su traje y esa espada… - ¿Qué eres? _

_-Soy un Shinigami. – el chico se apoyó la espada en su hombro y se volteó para mirarla. – Y no pienso dejar que te toquen un solo pelo._

_-¡Ichigo! ¡Mira! – gritó Rukia señalando el cielo._

_Del techo salían como cinco hollows a la vez. Los ojos de los tres muchachos se abrieron como platos. _

_-¡Joder! – gritó Ichigo. - ¡Venid cuantos queráis! ¡No pasareis de aquí! _

_-¿Por qué… se arriesga tanto por mi? _

_-Te ha estado observando desde hace mucho. – respondió Rukia sin perder de vista como Ichigo peleaba. – Y, siente que tiene lazos contigo. _

_-¿Lazos? ¿Qué tipo de lazos…? _

_-Protegerte. – sonrió. - Tu quieres a Ichigo ¿cierto?_

_-Ah…bueno… - se puso roja._

_Ichigo regresó a escasos metros de ambas y miró de reojo a Orihime. _

_-Voy a protegerte con mi vida, así que no temas. _

_-Pero ¿Por qué? _

_-Porque… - miró hacia un hollow que se acercaba a toda velocidad por ella. – Eres importante… - saltó y cortó al hollow por la mitad de la mascara. – …para mi._

_-En fin, allá vamos. – Rukia se puso de pie y salió Rukia de su cuerpo, dejando de ver el mismo traje que Ichigo y también con espada. – Vayámonos de aquí. – la cogió en brazos. _

_Rukia salió saltando por los edificios de allí mientras Ichigo retenía y eliminaba a los hollow. _

_Rukia se paró en un pequeño parque y sonrió._

_-Pensé que nunca te lo diría. – miró a la chica._

_-¿El que?_

_-La confesión. – sonrió. – El nunca muestra sus sentimientos. _

_-No puede ser cierto._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? _

_-Porque…es como un sueño. Todas las noches he soñado con este momento, en el que me dijera que sentía algo por mí pero…_

_-Pues parece que soñar es la realidad._

_-Así que aquí andaban. – Ichigo se puso encima del columpió con su cuerpo de mortal y saltó para ver a las dos chicas._

_-Yo me voy a ir a arreglar unas cosas. – Rukia salió de allí volando. _

_Reinó el silencio durante unos instantes. Orihime estaba nerviosa e Ichigo no sabia que decir. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas en paralelo con su cuerpo y pronto le hizo compañía el muchacho. Lo miró sin saber que decirle hasta que por fin, se atrevió a preguntarle._

_-¿Ibas en serio?_

_-¿En que? _

_-A lo que me dijiste antes. _

_-¿Qué dije?_

_-A-A que era… - se ruborizó y se tapó la cara con las rodillas. - …importante para ti…_

_-Si. – respondió mirando hacia el otro lado. – No sé muy bien cómo, pero…siento algo por ti desde hace bastante._

_-Esto tiene que ser un sueño… - murmuró. _

_-¿Por qué? – la miró confusa. _

_-Porque…pensar que mi sueño se hace realidad…solo puede ser otro sueño._

_-¿Soñabas con…? – sorprendido. Orihime levanta la cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera afirma la cabeza._

_-Daisuki, Ichigo-kun. _

_Ichigo se quedó inmóvil en ese momento. No se esperaba que ella le dijera aquellas palabras y más sabiendo que era un shinigami… Orihime se acercó al chico que no se movía. Ambos cerraron los ojos y rozaron por primera vez los labios del otro en un dulce beso. _

_-Ai shiteru, Orihime. – dijo cuando se separaron. Orihime sonrió feliz al haber escuchado esas palabras y fue entonces cuando el chico tomo de la cara a Orihime para volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella._

**FIN**


End file.
